


Seriously Oblivious

by Reiwyn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute Tyler Joseph, M/M, Oblivious Tyler Joseph, Smitten Josh Dun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiwyn/pseuds/Reiwyn
Summary: #IFDrabbleJust a short drabble on Tyler being oblivious





	Seriously Oblivious

Josh climbed the stairs of the tour bus dumping the bag full of Taco Bell onto their small dining table before ripping off his hoodie with a relieved sigh. The weather had been unpredictable for the last few days and Josh wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it.

“Foods here!” He yelled to the back of the bus taking in his best friend lounging on the coach. Tyler hadn’t even looked up from his phone the only sign he’d acknowledged Josh’s presence was the hand he held out expectantly. Josh rolled his eyes but sort through the bag for his best friend’s order, slapping it into his hand none to gently. “Here your royal highness.”

Tyler’s eyes never leave the screen, a look Josh has come to grow wary off slipping onto his best friend’s face. Now curious as to what he’ll be forced to bail his friend out of this time, Josh grabbed his own order and joined Tyler on the coach.

“What you looking at?” He asked casually around a bite of delicious food. Maybe he could talk Tyler out of whatever scheme the other was thinking up. 

Finally Tyler ripped his eyes away from his phone sensing Josh trying to subtly move closer so he could peer over his shoulder. Taken aback by the mirth and happiness covering his friend’s face it took a second for Tyler’s response to seep in.

“Wait.. What?!”

“I said, I’m reading fan fiction.” Tyler looked at Josh like he was an idiot before returning to his reading.

“Why?” He was confused. Tyler had never shown any interest in that stuff before. Josh also felt another familiar feeling rise up, but pushed it aside concentrating on Tyler’s answer.

“I overheard some fans talking last night about a site called AO3 or archives or.. something.” Tyler shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. What does matter is then I heard Patrick and Pete’s names, and you know me Josh. I couldn’t not check it out if there was even a slightest chance I could tease them about it.” The mischievous smirk was back on Tyler’s face and Josh had to hold back a shiver as it was directed at him, but Tyler seemed as oblivious by his reaction as usual. Leaning in so he could show Josh the screen. “Here you gotta check this one out it’s so funny.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Mark’s voice had Josh jump, eyes shooting guiltily away from Tyler’s face to see his friend looking at him knowing before seeking out his own Taco Bell.

“And why not?” Tyler whined with a pout that never failed to do things to Josh’s insides.

It was Mark’s turn to look at someone like they were being intentionally stupid. “Because anything you find in there to tease them about they’ll have 50 times as much ammo to tease you two about.” That said Mark disappeared back into the depths of the bus leaving a confused Tyler to turn expectant eyes on Josh.

Josh sent Mark a silent curse before shrugging at his best friend. “We’re always being asked about it.” Josh offered another awkward shrug. “I thought you knew.”

Tyler’s mouth dropped open as he finally caught on, attention immediately back on his phone as his fingers flew over the keys. Josh watched Tyler freeze after finding what he was looking for, eyes slowly finding there way back to him.

“I-I thought they were joking.”

Josh remained silent as he searched his best friend’s face, watching unfamiliar emotions flashing over Tyler’s face. Encouraged by the lack of anger or disgust, Josh took the phone out of Tyler’s lax grip while the other was still processing the new information. Scrolling through the stories Josh had to give their fans credit, over 6,000 stories, they were definitely dedicated. Returning to munching on his previously forgotten burrito Josh skimmed for anything that might catch his interest.

“No way! This one has werewolves! Gotta send it to Bren he’d totally get a kick out of it.” Josh quickly opened up a chat window, totally forgetting about his best friend or that he was on Tyler’s phone. 

Josh was so busy conversing with Brendon he didn’t see the wonder slowly overtake Tyler’s face before a familiar smirk broke out.

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie I was seriously tempted to continue on with this but then it wouldn’t really be a drabble


End file.
